the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dex! Podcast 2: Oh You, OU!
The Dex! Podcast #2: Oh You, OU! is the second episode of The Dex Podcast series. It's hosted by Alex, Pokekellz, and Jimmy. It covers The News, The Top 5, and the Community Segment. Published on February 26, 2014. iTunes description: "This week on The Dex Podcast, Alex, Kellz, and Jimmy discuss the upcoming WiFi tournament, Global Link, and the Top 5 Current OU Pokemon! You'll never guess who the most popular Pokemon is right now! (It's Rotom-Wash) (Sorry.) (Figured I'd save you the trouble.) (Enjoy.)" Music ''--Music Project: Help Identify Music--'' * Intro Music: "Conundrum" - DjjD & Source X * Background Music: ** "Snowflakes in Her Hair" - Blue Magic ** "Photosynthesis" - halc ** "Wet Dreams" - Phonetic Hero ** "The Destiny Infinite" - DarkeSword ** "Lumiose City" - Pokemon X & Y ** "Infernal" - Brandon Strader** ** [Song at 33:53-36:27] ** [Song at 36:27-39:20] ** "Home is Where the Luvdisc Is" - PROTO·DOME * Outro Music: "WHAT TYPE ARE YOU" - Theory of N ** Song is also known as "Ember" The News * There has been talk of Nintendo putting products on iOS and Android systems, but Nintendo now states that there is no plans to move in this direction. Alex, Jimmy, and Kellz discuss the public reaction to this news, saying that some people got really hyped over the idea of having Nintendo games ported to smart devices, while others were concerned that the ports would not be a very good quality. Jimmy says that it would really be in everyone's worst interest for Nintendo to do something like this. * A worldwide Pokemon X & Y Beta WiFi tournament has been announced for early February. A tentative list of rules and regulations was released, including double battle format, and levels set to 30, and bans for Mewtwo, Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde, and Pokemon retrieved from Pokemon Bank. There is also a cap set to 20 battles a day. Afterwards a survey will be available for those who participated. Alex makes a prediction that because the tournament specifically bans Pokemon from Pokemon Bank, it means that Pokemon Bank will be available soon in other regions outside of Asia. Jimmy counters this saying that this rule was probably put in place because Pokemon Bank isn't ready and it would give some an unfair advantage. * The Gen 5 Global Link is no longer running, and all Dream World points will be converted to Pokemiles. Kellz expresses her excitement in this piece of news, as she had collected a lot of points and was working on getting all the medals in Black 2 & White 2, which also transfer to X & Y. The Top 5: OU Pokemon For this Top 5, the gang discusses the Pokemon that are most frequently used within the Over-Used Smogon competitive tier. This Top 5 does not feature a runner-up, supposedly because it is an early episode without much establish form, and also because this particular Top 5 is based on statistical data. # Rotom Wash # Talonflame # Mega Lucario # Genesect # Aegislash The Community Question What is Your Favorite Pokemon to Battle With Right Now? * Pokekellz: Whimsicott * Alex: Azumarill / Diggersby * Jimmy: Smeargle Absences There are no: * Hashtags * Buffers* * Normal Intro* * Fanswers** *This is mostly because a definitive DexCast structure wasn't established until later episodes. **This is mostly due to the Patreon system used at the time. Category:The Dex! Podcast Episodes